Porque eres mi amiga
by Ninor-san
Summary: Eriol dividido entre la lealtad a Syaoran y el afecto más que amical hacia Sakura. ES con un poco de SS,-------- SECUELA DE "Mírame"---------


_**Por que eres mi amiga**_

_**Por: Ninor-san**_

_**Amiga mía, lo sé, sólo vives por él que lo sabe también**_

_**Pero él no te ve como yo suplicarte a mi boca**_

_**Que diga que me confesado entre copas…**_

_**Es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche**_

_**Y que enloquece con cada botón que…**_

-¡Eriol! ¡Estoy hablándote!

El rostro enojado de Nakuru me sacó de mis pensamientos, mejor dicho me asustó sobremanera.

-Perdón- sonreí- ¿Qué me decías?

-Enamorado- me dio un leve golpecito en la cabeza la vez que sentí mis mejillas enrojecer - tengo que salir a cerciorarme de algo- imaginaba qué era ese "algo"- ¿Estarás bien solo?

-Sí, después de todo está Spi a hacerme compañía.

-Spi es un gato…

-De igual manera.

Me mira como diciéndome "raro" con los ojos, suelta un suspiro- Me voy.

Salió murmurando- Te dejo para que pienses en Sakura-chan.

Enrojecí como un mi mejor amigo.

¡No! ¡No! ¡No podía seguir pensando en ella! En esa…esa sonrisa tan dulce, tan mágica que me hacía efectuar esfuerzos inimaginables para fingir que no me importaba ¿A quién le importaba más que a mí? Sabía la respuesta, era perfectamente imaginable y lógica.

A su novio que la amaba con la misma locura. Y que se diferenciaba de mí porque él si podía hacerla feliz.

_-Estás muy enamorada de él ¿Cierto Sakura-san?_

_Ella se ruborizó violentamente y con un hermoso brillo en los ojos asintió diciendo:_

_-Syaoran es la persona más importante para mí.- una leve frustración cruzó mi mente me apresuré a obviarla-por eso quería darte las gracias Eriol-kun._

_-¿A mí?_

_-Sí, si no me hubieras advertido, algo terrible le hubiera ocurrido a Syaoran y yo no lo soportaría.- las inmensidades verdes de Sakura se dilataron un poco del temor-muchas gracias, siempre me ayudas cuando te necesito- sonrió, esa sonrisa se entremezcló con mis anhelos, sonreí también para luego observar como Sakura-chan quedaba prendida del ambarino que ingresaba a la escena. Con dolor_

_**Te desabrochas pensando en su manos.  
él no te ha visto temblar, esperando  
una palabra, algún gesto un abrazo.  
él no te ve como yo suspirando,  
con los ojitos abiertos de par en par,  
escucharme nombrarle.  
!ay, amiga mía! lo sé y él también.**_

Revisé mis mensajes en el celular, mis padres, alguna chica, Shaoran y…

Sakura…

Lo leí presuroso, temiendo que se desvaneciera si no lo hacía.

_Enfrenté hoy a Tomoyo-chan por lo de Syaoran. Tenías razón si le quiere y mucho. Perdón por no creerte._

Temblé y sudé frío. Sakura-chan ¿Lo sabía? ¿También sabía que…?

No, Tomoyo no es capaz de hacerlo; tal vez yo sí pero han de comprenderme, yo sí me di cuenta que mi novia me estaba usando para olvidarse de Li, en cambio ella…tan inocente jamás lo sospechó…había que hacer algo

_-Estoy segura de que saldrá muy bien Tomoyo-chan._

_Observé como ella le desviaba la vista presurosa, yo había visto en sus ojos algo diferente a solo actuación…_

_-Gra-gracias Sakura-chan._

_Li ingresó a escena anunciando que debía llevarse a Tomoyo un momento ¡Lo que sospechaba! Esta ruborizándose asintió y se fue con él._

_-Sakura-san…_

_-Ah ¡Eriol-kun! No te vi., lo siento-hizo una leve reverencia- ¿has visto los ensayos? Yo llegué muy tarde- la carita de pena que puso me enterneció._

_-Si, Sakura-san. _

_-¡Qué bueno! ¿Cómo estuvieron?_

_La miré, pureza, eso brillaba en todo su rostro- Sakura. HAY ALGO QUE TENGO QUE ADVERTIRTE._

_-¿?_

_-Te pido por favor que cuando se estrene la obra mires muy bien la expresión de Tomoyo en toda ella, así entenderás que es lo que realmente siente y porque terminó conmigo _

Ambos teníamos la culpa, por amar lo prohibido, eso que nunca nos pertenecería del todo, eso que jamás debí querer, que me empeñé en desparecer sin conseguirlo, asestando puñetazos a las paredes con rabia mal contenida, destruyendo de a pocos esa lealtad que mi mejor amigo puso en mí…

¿Pero que podría pretender? ¿No quererla? ¿Odiarla?

_**Amiga mía, no sé, que decir ni que hacer, para verte feliz**_

_**Ojala pudiera mandar en el alma**_

_**O en la libertad que es lo que a él le hace falta**_

_**Llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas**_

_**De sueños e ilusiones renovadas,**_

_**Yo quiero regalarte una poesía, tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias**_

Mi amiga…mi amiga ¡Que traidor soy por todos los demonios! ¡La novia de mi mejor amigo! Ya no es novia, es ángel caído, esa sonrisa tan encantadora pintada e iluminada por los ojos tan verdes que dan tanta esperanza. No, no soy idiota, créanme que lo quise evitar al darme cuanta que ya estaba aquí ¿Cuándo fue? Ah, ya lo recuerdo…cuando la llamé por teléfono para comunicarle el método de contrarrestar a la carta vacío. Allí, quise negarlo, como Tomoyo pero como ella siempre dice.

Toda verdad siempre es descubierta…

_-¡No quiero que se vaya Eriol!_

_Sakura recargada en mi pecho, lloraba a mares sin constar que yo también lo hacía por dentro._

_-¡No quiero perderlo otra vez!_

_-Sakura…Sakura…debes ser fuerte…_

_-No puedo…no quiero…que se marche de nuevo…no deseo volver a sentir ese tormento en el corazón cuando no estaba cada día._

_-Tranquila Sakura… ¿Tú crees que Li gustaría de verte así?- alzó su vista a mí y yo sonreí.-vamos sonríe._

_Lo hizo haciéndome sonrojar de pena._

-MIAUUUUUU

El maullar de Spi casi me espantó, llevaba en su regazo un pañuelo.

-No Spi, no voy a sufrir más por Sakura

Lo había jurado a mi, a Syaoran inconscientemente…que curioso…él ya lo sabía. No, no lo descubrió por su cuenta. Lo escuchó de mí…que irónico ¿verdad?

En fin…en fin…reencarnación o no de Clow me era imposible borrar de mi memoria esas esmeraldas…

Desde entonces mi color favorito es el verde

_**Amiga mía, ojala algún día, escuchando mi canción de pronto entiendas**_

_**Que lo que nunca quise fue contar tu historia**_

_**Por que pudiera resultar conmovedora**_

_**Pero perdona, amiga mía, no es inteligencia ni sabiduría**_

_**Esta es mi manera de decir las cosas, no es que sea mi trabajo**_

_**Es que es mi idioma **_

El idiota de Li…que desperdició todo ese tiempo con ella… ¡No! ¡Tonto yo! Tuve la oportunidad de enamorarla y la desaproveché y ahora ella…ella le ama a él y no puedo remediarlo por más que lo quiero

Mi amigo…que ahora lo sabe todo ¿Es que Tomoyo no puede conquistarlo de una buena vez y así yo podría estar con Sakura?

_-Eriol…ya lo sé…_

_-¿De qué hablas Syaoran?_

_-Yo sé…que tú…estás enamorado de Sakura._

_-¡Qué dices!- me quedé pasmado._

_-Lo escuché, cuando se lo decías a Daidouji- desvió la vista.-no pretendo juzgarte sólo quiero…que sea cual sea o sea quien sea a quien elija Sakura…deseo que no cambie nuestra amistad._

_-Pero…_

AH…Yo tenía que arreglarlo todo de algún modo, tomar una decisión… ¿Irme de Tomoeda? No lo creo, tengo que proteger a Sakura de las tentaciones de otros.

Pues las mías nunca la harán sufrir.

_**Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito**_

_**Amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo que cuentes conmigo**_

_**Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días por fin aprendo**_

_**A hablar sin tener que dar tantos rodeos porque toda esta historia**_

_**Me importa porque eres mi amiga **_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Notas de autora px: Hola! Primera cosa los amantes SS ¡NO ME MATEN! Se me ocurrió esto y no sé, no pude dejar de hacerlo es un ES, similar de la visión de Eriol-kun sobre el fanfic mírame no lo he puesto en el mismo porq sería muy trabajoso (uy q floja nena jajaja).**_

_**POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS PERO NO INSULTOS QUE CON ELLOS NO SE LLEGA A NADA.**_

_**BYE………………NINOR-SAN**_


End file.
